Life happens
by darkgirl3
Summary: Some times you can't predict how life will turn out. Dean and his sister Amber find that out. This is my first story on fanfic. Incest be warned RR I'm going to break this story down into Chapters I haven't added anything though.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own. I'm breaking this story into Chapters that way it'll be better to read.

"What you doing this weekend?" Mary asked her oldest son.

"Don't know." Dean told her he was sitting in front of the TV in her office he'd been there for the last two hours after him and Amber had had a fight. "Was going to go and see Sam, but now the bitch stole my damn keys and want give them back."

"Dean, language. And don't call your sister a bitch. Would you like me to get them back?" Mary asked

"No, she'll give them to me or I'll kick her butt for it." Dean said finally getting up and leaving.

"Just don't start again." his mom told him.

"I want my keys." Dean said going into Amber's room.

"No, I will not give them back to you not till you say you'll take me with you." she told him.

"Hell no. I'm not taking you anywhere when you're acting like a bitch. I want my keys, Amber and I want them now." he told her. "Or, I'll start taking your shit too."

"What you going to take?" She asked.

"This." Dean told her and took her stereo and left the room.

"MOM." Amber yelled as Dean left the room.

"What the hell is your problem?" Megan asked coming in the room.

"He took my stereo." Amber said going after Dean. "Give it back, Dean." she said going in his room.

"Nope, you want give me my keys then I take your stuff too." Dean told her. "Give the keys back and I'll give you this."

"Dean, just give her the stereo and she'll give you the keys." Megan said. It had been two weeks off and on since the fight had started and she didn't know why.

"No." he said

"I'm not giving the keys back either." Amber told her.

"Fine." Megan said going to her sister's nightstand and opening her drawer.

"Get out there." Amber told her.

"No, I'm sick and tired you two fighting." Megan said as there mom came in the room. "I'm fixing it." she said "Dean, here now give me the stereo." Megan said and he did. "Now so help me you two start anything else I'll kick your asses."

"Megan thank you." Mary said. "Now I want to know why you two are fighting?" she asked

"He started it." Amber said.

"Oh no I didn't, you stole my clothes last week while I was in the shower." 

Dean said. "Then she stole my guns and ammo."

"Amber you know not to touch his guns and ammo." their mom said. "And why did you still his clothes?"

"Cause I could." she said.

"She fucking put a damn gun unloaded thankfully in my damn sweats when I was sleeping too." Dean said "Where you trying to blow my dick off."

"No." Amber told him. "You got a gun fetish and I thought it would be funny. I didn't have it loaded." she said

"Dean go back to your room." Mary said. "Amber that's it two weeks that's how long you're grounded. I'm tired of you and him fighting and you know you don't play with his guns or any guns in this house. Stop taking his stuff and he'll stop taking yours." she said before she left. "Dean if you're going to see Sam go head. And don't take her stuff anymore she starts something don't finish it." she told him.

"Okay, but I'll just wait till next weekend to go see him." Dean told her. "I don't know what her problem is mom. I swear she's doing the same shit most freakin' girls in high school did to get in my bed." he complained getting up. "I'm going target practice." he said leaving and going down stairs. "Megan, what the hell is Amber's problem?" he asked hoping that since Megan was her twin sister she'd know.

"Can't tell you, Dean. She'd shout me in the head and I so don't want to die right now." Megan said. "What you going to do?"

"Target practice if she hasn't stolen my stuff again." he said.

"Okay, see yah." she said going back upstairs and into her sisters room. "Hey, Dean's going target practicing, so what you doing?" she asked

"I'm grounded remember." Amber said. "But, I'm going to sneak out and you are going to leave so you can say you don't know where I am." she told her sister.

"Okay, but Amber don't do anything I wouldn't do. And don't use your magic on Dean again one these days he's going to wake up and remember what you've been doing to him." Megan said

"No he want." Amber told her and waited for Megan to leave then she left out her window. "Dean will never find out." she told herself and took off to the land that a joined their house that Dean had gotten when he'd been sixteen. She caught up to him and jumped on his back. "Hey."

"Shit don't do that to me." Dean said he almost lost his balance. "Thought mom grounded you."

"Did, but I snuck out and you want remember later so don't worry." Amber said.

Dean made her get off his back and then asked her a question "Why the hell 

wouldn't I remember this?" he asked. "What the hell you up to, Amber and so help me you think about using magic on me I'll kick your ass."

"Wouldn't do that to you, Dean." she said lying, but he believed her.

"Fine, but you ever do I want forgive you. That shit not something to mess with especially with somebody's memory." he told her.

"I know I am not doing that." she said with her fingers crossed behind her back. "So, lets go and have some fun." she said and took off down the hill. "You coming or going standing there?" She asked

"Great, she's up to something and I swear she's doing something." Dean said out loud before he started moving again.

John got home at two finding Mary working on grading some of her students tests. "John, you startled me." She said when he hugged her.

"Sorry, so where are the girls?" he asked

"Amber's grounded for the next two weeks so she's probably in her room and Megan and her two friends took off at twelve to the movies. Dean went target practicing by the way." she said

"That's odd, Amber wasn't in her room and her cell phone is gone too." John said and dialed his daughter's number. "Amber where are you?" he asked

"My room." She said thinking he was just getting off work.

"I don't know where you are, but you are not in your room cause I'm standing right here and you're not in here." he said. "Get your butt back here now or I'll add another two weeks to your mom's punishment." he told her.

Amber took off to the house barely remembering to redo the memory spell on Dean's memory as she ran out of the bedroom. She got to her room and sat down in her closet. "Okay, I know that if he ever finds out that he'd kill me and that he'd never talk to me again, but I can't resist and its so easy using the spell on him he thinks I'm somebody else it works out fine and he'll never know cause I'll keep the spell up." Amber said to the mirror for she went to shower.

Dean woke up with his memory blank on the last three hours he couldn't remember anything except walking down the hill to his house he didn't remember the target practicing he'd went to do and he didn't remember Amber coming behind him. "Okay, why the hell am I sleeping?" he asked getting up. Amber had forgotten one part of the spell she'd done the mirror she'd forgotten to enchant the mirror and when Dean looked into it everything came rushing back to him and he almost puked right then and there. "I'm going to kick your damn ass, Amber." he said going back to the bedroom and getting dressed for he went back to the house. He went to her room and went in the room their parents were home so he had to keep it down, but he was so pissed off at the moment. "YOU FUCKING BITCH." he yelled getting her attention.



"Dean, what's wrong?" She asked not knowing he knew.

"What's wrong you, you fucking you fucking there aren't even words for what you did." he told her. "Don't you ever do it again either." he said

"What you talking about?" She asked

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, bitch." he told her. "Don't you dare come in my room tonight wanting to watch TV."

"What did I do?" she asked

John had heard the shouting and came in the room right when Dean told her what she had done. "You fucking used your magic on me got me to think I was having sex with Lynn, but I wasn't was I?" he asked. "You fucking bitch, you fucked me." he said.

"What you're crazy." Amber told him

"Really, then how the hell was it when I saw my reflection everything that had happened in the last three hours came back to me and it wasn't Lynn in the damn bed it was you." Dean told her. "I changed my mind I'm am going to see Sam and when I come back so help me you even dare use that shit on me again I'll kick your ass good."

John was standing there still he couldn't move when Dean said what he'd said. He was in too much shock trying to figure out if it was true. But why would Amber do it. Why? "Dean, maybe…"

"Dad, don't even try to help her. Go look in a mirror and everything will come back." Dean said before he left.

Amber was standing there hoping that her dad didn't look into the wall mirror but he did and everything came back to him too and she sat on the floor knowing she couldn't hide it anymore. "Dad I can explain." she tried

"No, don't you dare lie to me, every time I thought I'd saw Dean with Lynn it was you. How the hell could you do that?" he asked "That's beyond wrong that's sick."

"Dad, I know okay you don't have to tell me that I know, but I love him." she said. "I can't stop."

"Yes you are I want your supplies you're not casting anymore spells when I come back I'd better see it all in a box." John told her and left the room.

"John what is going on?" Mary asked him. "John, what is going on and why are you drinking in the middle of the day?"

"Maybe if I drink it want be true." he said

"What?" she asked

"It's to sick to think about." he told her.

Amber brought the stuff down to him all but one spell book. "Here." she said "It's everything that I got I'm sorry, dad." she said before she left.

"Amber stop." her mom said. "What is going on and I want answers now." 

she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own, but Dean and Sam's siblings are my characters.

"She's been using her powers and magic for something that she shouldn't be." John said. "You want be using your powers either unless I tell you."

"Okay, can I go?" Amber asked

"No, I told you I want an answer." her mom said.

"I'm sorry, mom I know you told me to use the magic to protect myself, but I kinda been doing something else with it for the last two years."

"Two years?" John asked "You've been erasing Dean's memory that long?" he asked

"You're erasing Dean's memory?" Mary asked "What the hell for? And for two years?"

"Mom you'd never understand, hell nobody would." Amber said.

"I am not asking you to tell me I'm telling you." her mom said.

"Fine, I've been screwing Dean for two years he didn't know till today." she said

Mary didn't have words that could express her emotions at the moment she didn't understand why her daughter would ever do something like this. "Why?" she asked finally

"I wanted to feel the way the girls did that he slept with and now I know." she said "Sure he thinks I'm somebody else, but I know what they feel now." Amber told her "I know I have problems you don't got to tell me that and not like I can do anything without my stuff so I'm done." she said and left the room.

"John what did we do wrong?" Mary asked sitting down.

"We didn't do anything wrong it had to be me, I'm never around I'm hunting and maybe she didn't have me round enough." he said.

"No, that can't be it, maybe Megan knows." she said and went to get her other daughter. "Megan we need to talk to you."

"Okay, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Why does your sister…"

"Do Dean? Why you asking me he doesn't know about it. And I don't know the why part." Megan said. "I caught her last year she said if I told him or yah then she'd erase my memory too."

"Megan, if she does it again I want you to promise me you'll come and tell us." Mary said.

"I promise mom, so Dean knows now?" She asked

"Yeah, we all know except Sam and I'm pretty sure he'll know soon too. If Dean still pissed when he gets there."

"Sam knows." Megan told her



"What?" her dad asked "When?"

"Last time him and Jess came. They showed up three hours early and came looking for us Sam went down to get Dean and found Amber and him in bed. She'd already erased Dean's memory and stuff, but she couldn't erase Sam's and he threatened to tell you and Dean, but she threatened to tell Jess something I don't know what that was though so I can't tell you, but it got Sam to shut up about what he'd saw." Megan said.

"Okay so keeping an eye on her is the best option." Mary said.

Three weeks later.

Dean had completely moved out the house and was living in his on his land. He'd made the choice for he'd gotten back home. He couldn't stay there knowing what he did. It was three am and he was asleep he'd gotten back two hours earlier with his dad from another hunt, but the place didn't just have him in it.

Amber couldn't help it she'd snuck out every night the last week and was sitting beside his bed. She had to tell him the truth why she'd done it she just had too, but she couldn't find the nerve. "Please let him understand." she said and she fell asleep in the chair forgetting to leave at five like she always had done.

Dean woke up at eight it was Saturday so he was just going to the bathroom for going back to bed. He came back in the room and laid back down he hadn't saw Amber yet. He pulled the covers over him and rolled over and that's when he saw her. "What the hell?" he said but mainly to himself. "Amber."

Amber about jumped out the chair hearing his voice. "Where the hell am I?" was her first question she didn't remember herself.

"You're in my room why the hell are you here?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go." she said and got up to leave, but Dean grabbed her.

"Not till you tell me why the hell you're here." he said.

"I was going to tell you why I'd done it. I've been trying for the last week to tell you why I'd done it, but I couldn't and I fell asleep this time and I'm sorry. I lost your trust I get that I'll go." Amber said before she started crying. "I'm sick I know that."

Dean wanted to hate her, but he couldn't she was his sister no matter what she'd done. "Amber, you gotta stop okay." he said hugging her.

"Why you hugging me?" She asked

"You're still my sister I'm not going to turn my back on you. I'm the reason you got the problem."

"No, Dean you're not the reason. You always made sure I was okay when I was little and I'm not sorry for that. Every time I got scared you'd sleep in my room."



"Exactly, I stayed in there too much." Dean told her.

"No, I like you there it wasn't your fault that I started having more than brother sister love for you. I'll deal with the problem and I promise if you don't want me around then I want be." Amber said pulling away.

"I want shove you out my life for this, but maybe we shouldn't share the same bed anymore." he said

"Dean, I never meant to let you find out I couldn't tell you the way I felt cause you'd hate me and I still wanted my brother too." she told him. "I liked when you'd watch movies with me no matter how late it was or how tired you were." she said.

"Okay, don't start crying again and if you swear on this bed you want do it again ever then I'll forgive you." Dean told her.

"I promise I want." she said, she didn't swear and he didn't see her fingers crossed behind her back. "So, want something to eat?"

"I'll get something later I'm going back to bed and you're going in the other room if you want to sleep." he said

"Okay." she said left the room.

Mary went down to check on Dean that day around noon since he hadn't came to the house yet and she went to his room finding him still asleep. "Guess you were tired." she said and went to wake him up. "Hey, Dean." she said shaking him awake.

"Mom, don't scare the hell out me." he said. "I thought you were Amber again."

"What? Amber's here?" She asked

"Don't worry she's in the other room, mom and I talk to her. She promised she wouldn't ever do the shit again." he told her. "I believe her."

"Believing her and trusting her are two different things, Dean." Mary said.

"I trust her mom." he said. "Can I get dressed?" he asked

"Yeah, sorry." Mary said leaving the room so he could get dressed. She went to the next room and didn't find Amber. She looked around still not finding her daughter. "Hey, Dean you know were she went?"

"No." he said right before he opened his closet finding his sister. "You're dead." he told her before he shut the door back. "Maybe she went to the bathroom or the house."

"Maybe." Mary said. "You want lunch?"

"I'm good mom, I'll fix something when I get hungry." Dean told her.

"Okay, I'll go head back to the house. You find her let me know." Mary said when he came out the room.

"I will." Dean said with a smile. "I defiantly will."



"Dean, I know you're starting to trust her again, but its only been three weeks."

"Mom, trust me I know what I'll do if she even tries to do it again." he said

"What?"

Dean told her in a low voice. "I'll chain her ass up and call dad." he said. "Or I might just throw her in the pond."

"The second ones better." his mom told him. "I think your dad might die if he found her like that."

"Okay, I'll be up later maybe." he said before she left. He waited few minutes before he went back to his room. "Amber get out here now." he told her opening the door.

"Dean, I can explain. I was going to wake you up and then mom came here and I knew if she found me in here she'd freak out." Amber told him.

Dean saw right throw her lies. "Mom was right, I shouldn't have trusted you so soon. Get out, Amber."

"No, I told you the truth, why want you believe me?" she asked

"Why, because this." he said turning her around and seeing her fingers crossed. "You got your fingers crossed you probably did earlier too. I taught you that too." he said.

"Dean, I swear to you that I'll…"

"You'll what?" he asked

"Do this." she said shoving him backwards and he hit the bed hard.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You got a damn demon in you?" he asked trying to get her off him. "Amber stop it."

"Admit it you like this, you like me on top you." she said.

"No I don't." Dean told her "Now get off me."

Amber had to at least try one last thing and she did. She pinned his arms down and kissed him.

"Get the fuck off me." Dean yelled at her shoving her off him and the bed. "I don't know what is wrong with you anymore, but don't ever do that again."

Amber got up and left going outside finding her mom standing there. "Mom."

"Don't even try it I could hear him from here yelling for you to get off." Mary said.

"Mom, please you don't understand." she said. "You know what never mind." and she took off towards the pond she wanted to get away she had too.

"I'll go after her." Dean said.

"No, let her be."

"Mom, you know what's out in these woods and she hasn't came back yet. Its' getting dark outside." Dean told her. "I might not like what she did but I can't 

just leave her out there alone."

"Okay, take a flashlight and something with you." she told him.

"I will." Dean said and got his jacket and hers it was getting colder at night lately since it was October. It didn't take that long to find her though. "Here, thought you'd be cold." he told her sitting down.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own.

"I didn't think you'd come looking." she said wiping her tears away. "Dean, I'm messed up so bad. I want to go back to the way it was, but I can't I love you and I can't not. I've tried so many times I know its disgusting, but I can't help it." she told him. "Too bad I can't convince you to love me that way." she said.

"Amber, we've all had problems trust me on that one, but I can't and want do this. I only love you as a sister and a friend." Dean told her

Amber thought for a second. "Friend?" she asked with a smile.

"Not that kind of friends, sis." he said. "Just friends no benefits added."

"Why?"

"Because." he said

"Because why?" she asked.

"You're not thirteen anymore you know why." Dean said about to get up.

"Dean can you do me a favor then?" She asked getting up.

"What?" he asked her

"I went through a briar patch and I got them in my back could you get them out?" she asked

"Amber."

"No, I'm being serious." she told him turning around and lifting her shirt. "I can't reach them."

Dean decided that it wouldn't hurt to get the briars out her back, or so he thought. "Okay, you try anything I'll stop and leave you."

"I want do anything." she said fingers crossed. "They're here." she told him pointing to her upper back and where her jeans touched her.

He started looking for the briars she did have a few in her back and he got them out and backed away. "That all?" he asked

"No, I got one more place." she told him.

"Where?" Dean asked her he was starting to believe that she didn't have another motive until she completely removed her shirt taking her bra too.

"Here." she said. "I'm not lying either it hurts."

Luckily Dean wasn't that stupid to by it. "Put your shirt back on and I will."

"Oh my god its not going to kill you to get them out me." Amber said grabbing his wrist and pulling it up to her. "Stop being a damn baby would you. Its just two damn briars that you gotta get out."

"Damn you if you try shit I'll kick your ass." he said and held the flash light up to her "Okay, so you got two doesn't mean you want try anything." he told her before he started pulling them out.

Amber waited till he finished before she made her move. She had moved her hand to his side while he'd been getting them out and she let it slid down to his 

crotch and started cupping him. "You like it?" She asked

"Amber I swear you don't get your hand off me…" he said, but she shut him up pushing him against the tree and kissing him as she continued what she was doing to his crotch.

She pulled away few minutes later "Come on, Dean you know you want to. You might tell your self you wouldn't do it cause I'm your sister, but we know damn well if I wasn't you'd have me on my back and be fucking me into the ground by now." she said she was trying to get him pissed off she knew that it would work.

"Fuck you." he said and started walking away.

"Come on, jerk you know you want me, you want me to suck you off don't you. You know I've done it before, but you can't remember what I did. You want to know just like I wanted to know." Amber said.

"No." he yelled at her.

"You can't resist anymore, Dean you've resisted for so damn long the day you caught me with my boyfriend you wished it was you that I was on top of. I saw it in your eyes, you wanted to be the one fucking me." she said. "You're hiding it trying to not let it be true, but I know every time you jack your self off that you're wishing it was me with you."

"Shut the hell up, Amber or I'm going toss your ass in the damn pond and let you find your own way home." Dean told her.

"I don't believe you. Stop lying to yourself and me and turn around and look at me for once." she said "TURN THE FUCK AROUND, DEAN." she yelled, but he didn't yet he stopped.

"You're wrong." he told her.

"Am I?" she asked him going to him and going in front of him. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that then.

"You Are Wrong." he told her not blinking once.

"You're not fooling me." she said "Maybe you can fool everybody in this family including yourself, but I know you too damn well, Dean. You want me as much as I want you."

"NO." he yelled at her. "I do not."

"Prove it then."

"How the hell would I prove it to you?" Dean asked her

"It only took you two minutes for me to suck you off the first time, you don't cum in the first two then I'll leave you alone."

"FUCK YOU." he said going backwards hitting the tree behind him.

"You're trapped, baby you can't go anywhere so you might as well tell me the truth. You love me more than a sister."

"No I don't." Dean yelled and he shoved her away going to the pond.



Amber knew one way to get him to admit it, but she didn't want to hurt him. So she decided to do something else. She ran at him and tackled him on the ground he was on his stomach and couldn't move. "Now, I'm not letting you up till you say it." she said

"I don't okay so get off."

"No, you do now tell me." Amber said. "I want tell anybody I swear and you want be weak either we both have a sick twisted desire for each other. You saved my ass two years ago from the vamp and I was in the hospital I heard you say that you love me. That you couldn't live without me. You knew that it was sick, but you loved me and wished I felt the same way. I wasn't asleep when you kissed me." Amber said. "I wanted kiss you back, but I didn't." she told him letting her hand slid up his back pushing his shirt up along the way. And she started kissing his back she could felt him shiver.

"Get off."

"No, Dean you might tell me no, but your body is saying yes." Amber told him and laid herself down on him completely her bare chest against his bare back. "Come on, you know you want me."

"Get off." he said again, but lower.

Amber knew she was getting to him. "You really want me to go I will, but you don't do you?" She asked. "You want me on my knees don't you. You want to see your little sister on her knees sucking you off don't you?" She asked in his ear. "Say it." she told him sliding off. She wasn't on him anymore and he had every chance to leave. "So you going to go or you want me?" She asked

"Go." he said.

"No, I told you to, I'm not leaving, Dean." Amber said kissing his side. "You know you want my mouth around your dick. Want to see if I know how to suck, see if I can fuck you don't you?"

"I said go." Dean told her, but she didn't move. "Go."

"Sorry, I don't take orders I'm not daddy's good little soldier." Amber said and that did it. That got him up.

"I'm not his good little soldier." Dean told her.

"Really, I'd say he has you whipped really good." she said again.

Dean was tired her shit and he shoved her backwards. "Fine, you think I'm his good little soldier?" he asked. "If I was would I do this?" he asked and kissed her hard pinning her hands above her head with one his while the other pinched her nipples while he grinded himself into her making her whimper.

"I knew it." Amber said when he finally pulled away needing air. "I've known that you've like me since two years ago." she told him.

"Fuck you." he said getting up about to leave.

"Where you going?" She asked "Try and drink what you just did to your 

little sister away, it want work and you know it." Amber told him. "It felt good having me under you helpless while you dry humped me. It felt so good to you didn't it?" She asked.

"YES." he finally yelled "Okay you fucking happy I am so fucking twisted and messed up in the head that I want to fuck my damn sister." Dean yelled out at her.

"Might want to be quiet somebody might here you." Amber said before she went to him. "I'm like you, okay we're both twisted and sick. You want me and I want you. Give in let me show you that it feels good. I've had you under me for two damn years let me be under you now." she said getting down in front of him and pulling the zipper on his jeans down after she unsnapped the button. She pushed them off his hips letting his already hardening dick out and she took him into her mouth after she pushed him into the tree and slowly started sucking on the head. She wanted him to cum, but not so soon. She relaxed her throat and took him all the way in and back out three times before she sucked on the head again. She then licked her tongue up and down his shaft tracing the bulging vein before she licked his balls over good. "You want to cum?" she asked

"Fuck yes." he told her and she went back to what she'd started taking him deep and hummed as she took him in and out twice scrapping her teeth down and back up the third time. "Amber stop, I'm cumming." he said trying to pull her away, but she didn't move and he came as he held her head fucking her mouth as she swallowed him down. he couldn't move anymore and he fell to his knees in front of her.

Amber knew she'd finally broken him. "You want more?" She asked kissing his neck as he came down. "Nod your head if you want me, Dean." she told him. It took him second to come back to speaking words and he told her yes. She smiled she had him "Told you it took you less than three minutes to cum."

"Shut up." he told her

Amber told him to fuck himself as she took her jeans and boots and other clothes off. "I'm yours." she told him and let him push her back on her back as he started eating her out.

"John they've been gone a long time, he said he'd bring her back here."

"Mary, he probably is yelling at her for leaving like that and making her clean the guns as punishment."

"I just hope she's okay." she said laying down and curling up in her husbands arms.

"She's fine and so is he." John told her.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own

Amber screamed out cumming all over his face arching her back and held him to her as he continued to lick her clit. "Dean stop I can't take it anymore." she told him she hadn't even recovered from her second climax when he had sent her over the edge into this one and she knew she could go again.

He came up to her and started kissing her. "You sure?" he asked before pushing two fingers into her making her scream out as he hit her g-spot sending her over again. She was gasping for air she couldn't take it anymore and wanted him in her. She waited few seconds before she shoved him off and got on top him sinking herself on his erection.

"I fucking said no." she said and started riding him before she kissed him holdin him down as she did so.

Megan got up the next morning and went for her usual run. She'd started the routine the year before when she'd joined her schools track team. She put her radio on and started running she went down to Dean's land like always she ran down to the pond and back every morning, but this morning she was going to get a shock. She wasn't looking down and was heading straight for the pond when she saw something out the corner of her eye and turned around finding something she hadn't wanted to. "Great, I knew she'd do it again." she said "Amber what the hell you do this time?" she asked

Amber wasn't the one to wake up though it was Dean. "Megan what the hell you doing here?" he asked sitting up.

"I always run this early. So, she put the memory spell on you again?" she asked

"What you talking about?" he asked her.

"The fact that our sister is laying beside you and your clothes aren't on and the fact that there is a box of condoms laying there." Megan told him.

"Yeah." Dean told her. "Soon you leave I'm leaving." he said

"Whatever, so you going to kill her?"

"Later."

"Okay, see yah." Megan said and she left.

"Amber get up." Dean said shaking her awake.

"Too early." She said

"I know, but Megan was just down here." he said

Amber sat up and looked towards the direction her sister had gone and saw her. "Shit, we gotta get to the house for she comes back." she said and got up and the box of unopened condoms fell neither of them noticed and left leaving them there.

"So when's your next meet?" Mary asked

"Friday." Megan said going upstairs and she found Amber in her room and Dean too. "What the hell?" she asked seeing them kissing.

"What, I can't talk to my brother?" Amber asked her

"That was defiantly not talking you two had your tongues down each other's throats." Megan said.

"No we didn't you thought wrong." Amber said going to her sister.

"No, I know what I saw." Megan said.

"You fucking say shit I'll kill you." Amber said pushing her against the wall. "You hear me, sis?" she asked

"Okay, I want say anything." Megan told her. "Long as he admits it." she said

Amber turned around. "Don't you dare. Mom and dad will think she's lying she always does." she told him.

"Lying about what?" John asked

"Dad." All three them said

"Nothing, really just talking about her lying about running as far as she says she does." Amber said

"No, I wasn't." Megan said. "I was talking about…" she stopped seeing Amber's glare. "Bout a test." she said.

"Okay." their dad said for he left.

"So help me, I get caught in this I'll kill you two." Megan said leaving and shutting her sister's door.

"Okay, so kissing here is off limits." Amber said turning around.

"Says who?" Dean asked her before he did

"Morning you two, so you fix everything?" Mary asked when Dean and Amber came down.

"Yeah, every things fine, mom." Amber told her. "We decided that I'm sick and need to be put down." she joked

"What?" their mom asked

"Joke mom, I wouldn't kill her." Dean said setting beside Amber.

"Why you on that side? I thought you always sat on that side." their sister asked

"What, I'm not aloud to change seats?" Amber asked

"No, it's just Sam and Dean always sat on that side with mom and Lizzie and Dad sat over here with us and Mitch." Megan said.

"Its okay, Amber can sit her till Sam comes to visit." Mary said setting down beside her daughter.



Two hours later.

"I'm going for a run." Amber said.

"What for?" Megan asked

"Cause I wanted to." she told her sister. "Mom, I didn't want to ask you earlier, but can me and Dean watch movies tonight?"

"Sure long as he comes up here." She told her

"Mom, I trust her she want do anything any more." Dean said.

"Okay, I guess you can. Just don't get used staying there, Amber you've got school tomorrow too so not too late you two."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Dean told her. "Want friend on that run?" he asked.

"If you want." Amber told him.

"I got nothing to do." Dean told her with a smile and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder firemen style.

"Dean, put her down." John said coming in the room. "Now."

"Yeah, put me down, asshole." Amber said hitting him.

"Hey, that was my back you hit." Dean told her setting her down. "You better run cause I'm going to kick your butt, sis." he said running after her.

John was outside few hours later waiting on Dean they had training that night sure he'd forgotten to mention it, but he'd left Dean a message. "Megan tell your mom I'm going to get Dean."

"I'll go, dad." Megan said she wouldn't let them get caught even if she thought it was gross. "I'm faster and I need to run anyway." she said and took off toward the field.

"You gotta go for dad gets down here." Amber said she'd checked hers and Dean's phone.

"You're the one that's on top." he said.

"Dean, shut up you could knock me off if you wanted too." she told him before she kissed him.

Megan got to the house few minutes later and went inside when she found the key. "Dean, Amber." she said.

Amber got up quick and went in the closet cause she didn't want her sister to actually see them. "Shit." she said tripping over something in the closet. She looked down and saw the still unopened box condoms they'd gotten earlier. "Fuck not again." she said.

"Dean." Megan yelled

"What the fuck you want?" he asked her

"Dad's waiting on for training." she told him.

"Crap, okay I'll be there in a minute." he told her sitting up. "Something 

wrong?" he asked when Megan didn't go anywhere.

"No, just she's hiding in here isn't she?" Megan asked him

"Closet." Dean said getting his jeans for he got up he put them on and grabbed his shirt. "You want something, Megan?"

"No, I'm going back." she said

Dean waited till she left for he went to the closet and pulled Amber out. "You didn't have to hide."

"Dean, we got a problem." Amber told him. "We forgot something again." she told him holding the box of condoms up.

"You're on the pill right?"

"No." she told him. "We gotta stop okay, I want you, but if we can't remember the damn condoms then I can't do this." she said.

"Whatever you want." Dena told her going to the door.

"You don't care?" she asked him.

"You're the one that forced it out me, Amber. You wouldn't get off me till I told you. I had it hidden pretty damn well." he said.

"Dean, I love you. Don't you dare walk away."

"You don't want me to then tell me that other wise I'm walking out this door." he said and when she didn't say anything he left her standing there.


	5. Chapter 5

Three years later.

Amber had left after she'd graduated high school she'd gone to college as far as she could she'd wound up at Harvard and she never once called home. She was now in medical school, but she'd never put everything behind her she still wished she'd stopped him from leaving that day.

Sam was in law school and married to Jessica with two kids. Dean had saved him and Jess before the fire had happened. He'd shown up and convinced Jess to go with them on the hunt and she had. There two kids were now a year old and Jess was in medical school too.

Megan was at the local college in Kansas about to transfer to the university of Kansas to become a teacher like their mom. She had a full ride there and was married to her high school boyfriend who'd been the football star. They had a little girl that was three months old named Cayla

Dean was with his dad on the road a lot he'd never looked back pushed it back into his wall and never talked about it again. He'd practically stayed gone the rest that year on hunts everywhere, but in Kansas. He only came back for two reasons Christmas and her graduation cause it had been Megan's too.

"You alive in there?" John asked

"Huh?" Dean asked

"You alive?"

"Yeah, just thinking." Dean told him

"Okay, but could you keep your eyes on the road at least."

"Sorry, dad." he said "I'm going stop for gas next gas station he said."

"You want me to drive the rest the way home?"

"Yeah, I'm going sleep." Dean told him.

They pulled over and Dean got out to pump the gas while his dad went to the driver side getting in so when Dean came back they could take off. John looked up at the sign at the stop light that was at the corner of the place. He hadn't realized that they were close to where Amber was living he got his phone out and called her.

"Hello." Amber said answering the phone

"So, how's my daughter?"

"Fine, dad where you at?" she asked him.

"Couple miles from your place mind if we crash for the night. Its long way home and I need sleep and your brother's close to crashing he's so tired." John told her.

"Okay, Sam with you?" she asked

"No, Dean."



"Oh, well see you two soon." Amber said before she hung up the phone.

Dean came out and got in the passenger seat sliding down and going to sleep. "We're here." he heard his dad say few minutes later

"What?, I wanted to sleep."

"Well, I thought since we were going by Harvard we could stop by and crash at Amber's for few hours so we could get some sleep in decant beds for few hours." John said getting out the car for Dean could say anything.

Dean thought few minutes for he grabbed the two duffle bags and went into the house his sister was renting. "So, where is Dean?" Amber asked

"He's getting the bags." her dad said.

"Top the stairs." she said. "That's were you room is."

"Thanks, see you in the morning. Oh and try not to kill him once tonight is enough." John said going upstairs.

Dean came in few minutes later finding Amber waiting. "Hey." she said.

"Hi, so where can I crash?" he asked her

"I want to talk to you first." Amber said.

"I need sleep then we can talk." Dean told her

"You and dad'll be gone when I get up, Dean please?" she asked

"Okay, what you want talk about?" he asked her.

"Upstairs that's where the conversation is."

"Okay, but where is my bed at so I can throw this stuff down?" He asked her

"Follow me." Amber told him, Dean followed her upstairs. "Megan stopped by and is using the other room I'm sorry Dean and I defiantly am not sleeping in the same bed with Dad." she told him. "It's only one night and I'll take the sofa since you need actual sleep." she said

"I think we can share." he said. "What did you want to talk about?" Dean asked her

"Nothing never mind." she told him. "I'm going to take shower unless you want one?" she asked

"Wouldn't hurt to have one." he said. "Where is it?"

"Through there I got my own private one. I'll go use the other one if dad didn't steal it." Amber said. She left taking her clothes and found the other bathroom occupied. "Great." she went back to her room and walked in as Dean was taking his clothes off. "Sorry, I'll come back."

"Not like you haven't before." he told her. "So dad in the other one?"

"Guess so, I'll just wait." She said with a smile.

"If you swear to this bed that you want touch me or grope me then I'll let you in there with me." he told her.

"Dean, don't ask me not to touch okay I still got the damn feelings you might can suppress them, but I can't that's why I left." she told him.



"Okay." he said looking at her. "Come on." he told her pulling her to the bathroom.

"Dean what are we doing we swore we'd never do this again." she said.

"No, I left cause you said you couldn't do it anymore. I never came back cause you said not to." he told her. "You need a shower I defiantly need one so we compromise can't really hurt."

"Okay, you win." Amber said grabbing her clothes and his bag that had the clothes in it. "What I'm not walking out here naked neither are you."

"Hand me the shampoo, Amber." Dean said

"Nope, I need it you already had it."

Dean took it from her anyway he was still taller. "I'm taller and I'm older than you." he said "Plus I thought I'd be nice to you and wash you're hair is that a problem?" he asked

"No." she said and let him. She was starting to feel like she had when she had been eighteen and she couldn't deal the tears started falling she'd missed him so much not just for sex, but for a brother she'd missed seeing him around. "Dean, promise me something." she said

"What?"

"That if you leave me this time you'll come back and visit if all we are is brother and sister again. Hell friends would be nice even I missed you so much and not seeing you around hurts. And I'm not talk about what we're doing and aren't ever suppose to, I'm talking about brother sister friends again."

"I think I could do that for you." he told her. "Now you move over some so I can rinse your hair out."

"Okay." She said and moved

"Turn around." he told her "So I can get you better."

"Dean, do me another favor." She said.

"What is it?"

"Call me a bitch."

"Why would I call you that?" He asked her.

"Please, just call me a bitch or a slut hell whore would even do right now." Amber said.

"Amber, I want call you that you're my sister and sure I call Sam that, but there is a reason." he told her.

Amber knew he'd call her what she wanted him to if she kissed him so she did it. She pulled him to her and kissed him not letting him go hold him to her as she did so only pulling away for air. "Now call me a bitch."

He didn't though instead he did the opposite pushing her against the wall and claiming her mouth not moving till neither could breathe. "You're not a bitch." he said



"What happened to not touching you?" she asked.

"Shut up or I want finish." he said

"Stop." she said right before he was about to inter her. "Dean, protection we need protection." she told him

"You are suck a pain sometimes." he groaned and helped her off the floor and turned the water off. "Okay, but you got any I sure as hell don't."

"Yeah, I got box." she told him.

"Good, cause I want see if you got it in you still." he said.

"Me, your ass totally came in under three minutes with me sucking you off." she said handing him the box. "Make sure you actually put them on too." she added.

John got up the next morning finding Megan up "I didn't know you were here." he said

"Yeah, I came to visit couple days Cayla is with me if you want see here." she said.

"Which room?"

"Last door on the right coming up the stairs." she said.

John went up the front stairs not knowing there were two sets and went all the way to the end opening the door, but he didn't find his granddaughter instead he found his son and daughter cuddling and it was obvious that they had had sex. He left the room not even shutting the door he could believe what he'd saw and this time he knew that Amber hadn't done any spell. He wanted to leave, but he didn't have the truck it was getting fixed after some spirit had used it for something. So he just went downstairs and sat waiting on them to come back down.

"Hey, you see her?" Megan asked seeing her dad's face was completely pale. "Dad you okay?"

"Yeah, I have a question for you. Dean ever say anything to you about Amber in the last three years?" he asked

"No, but Amber told me why the broke up."

"BROKE UP?" he yelled out.

"I'm sorry that didn't come out right." Megan said forgetting for a second about the situation. "Dad, I'm sorry I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did." he told her. "How long?"

"They broke up the same day the started stuff up. Twenty four hours tops." she told him.

"Then why are they up there now in the same bed together?" he asked

"I had the other room and she said she'd let Dean sleep in her room so I could have Cayla with me and she didn't want you in with her." Megan said. "Dad, 

they haven't done anything."

"Nothing, they had sex. They're brother and sister and they're fucking each other."

Megan knew her dad was so pissed right now she had to leave and she did going up stairs. She wound up in Amber's room. "Amber get up." she said

"Why?" she asked

"Dad is going to kill you two he went up the wrong stairs and saw you and Dean." she said.

Dean woke up and if he hadn't of Amber would have fell out the bed. "What's wrong?" he asked

"Dad just walked in on you two that's what." Megan said. "He started yelling and he thinks you two are possessed or something he's coming up here with holy water."

Dean and Amber grabbed their clothes and got dressed fast. They knew that if he found them like that again he'd loose it for sure. "Dean go in the closet." Amber said "Third shelf it's a lever pull it and you'll be in the next room."

Dean was about too but John got in the room for he could "Okay, it seems that I am trapped." Dean told her. "Dad, I know what this looks like, but we're not possessed." he told him.

"Then what the hell is wrong with you two?" he asked

Amber knew he'd never understand "Dad, it's me I put another spell on him he just woke up and I didn't have time to do anything and I… its' my fault." she said


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own. I'm breaking this story into Chapters that way it'll be better to read.

"No, it's my fault." Dean told him. He wasn't letting Amber get punished no way in hell. She might be out the house, but he wasn't letting her get yelled at. "You want do anything do it to me." he said.

Amber hadn't saw her dad like this ever he was so mad at the moment that he'd probably slap the shit out Dean. "No, nobody is getting hurt." she said. "Dad, listen to me we haven't done anything in three years. That I swear to you."

"I don't care you two aren't staying in the same place anymore. You're going stay here and me and Dean's leaving in an hour." their dad said for he left the room.

"He can't take you from me you're old enough to say no, Dean don't you dare leave me this time." she told him.

"I want not for good, I'll deal with him now and when I do solo hunts I'll come and visit okay, but Amber we gotta go back to being just brother and sister." Dean told her.

"Okay, I can do that." She told him.

Month later.

Dean had found the largest forgetting spell he could and used it on his dad he didn't want to, but he couldn't take being watched anymore. He was tired of it and as soon as it took affect he'd taken off on a hunt. It was summer and Sam and Jess had gone to visit Amber at college since she was taken couple classes during the summer. And Dean was heading up there too.

"Hey, so can a brother stop by?" Dean asked Amber.

"How'd you get away?"

"Spell that you taught me." he said. "Okay, we gotta just be siblings again. "I can't keep doing this."

"I know and I thought about it a lot and you're right. We're going to stop, but we gotta have one last night here." she told him.

"Amber, I can't not this time." he said

"Okay, so we just stay in the same room and we don't touch each other." she told him and went upstairs to her room.

Amber woke up that night at midnight she wanted so much to find away to be with him, but she knew it'd never work. So she did the only thing she could she just hoped Dean wouldn't hurt her later. She took her clothes off and then magically removed his and sat beside him and slowly took him into her mouth. It 

didn't take long to get a response and for long he was awake and holding her to him as he came down her throat. "Two minutes." she said.

"Amber what are you up too?" he asked her.

"Dean, I know you want out and if you do this then you're out. We're finished okay. I want ask you for anything and you don't ask me unless its supernatural related." she said

"What you asking?"

"I want you to fuck me." she said. "I want you one last time every hole last time and then we walk away from each other like this and go back to being siblings." she told him.

"And what ever happens we never talk about this again."

"Agreed." she said. "We seal the deal magically, nobody but us will remember anything if you want you want either."

"No, both of us should forget."

"Okay, we erase the memory of us together from everybody." she said

"Deal." Dean told her.

"Oh and just so you know we've done one hole you got two left and you're fucking my ass too." she told him.

"You ready?" he asked her

"Yeah, slow." Amber said before he started sliding into her. "Fuck it hurts."

"Relax, you the one that wanted me to fuck your ass." Dean told her

"I know, but you didn't tell me that It'd hurt so fucking much." Amber yelled.

"Never had it up the ass how was I suppose to know." he said "Relax."

Amber took a deep breath before she impaled herself on his erecting biting into the covers as she screamed. "Okay." she said few minutes later and he stared moving again.

"Spells done, now its our turn." Amber said sitting down beside Dean. "Give me your hand."

"This part of it?"

"No, I just really want hold your hand, jerk." She said sarcastically. "With this blood I set us free. Let us not want each other let us be free again. Let us not remember what we did and let us not remember what we want." she said cutting her hand too. "I bind our blood and we shall not want each other again. What we did will be lost in the ashes of this candle and nobody can ever know what we did." she said and cut Dean's hand taking it and letting the blood touch.

"Shit that burns. What you doing trying to kill me?" he asked

"Shut up." Amber said. "Let the fire we feel for each other leave with the 

fire in this candle." she said and blew it out before she pulled away and kissed him one last time before she pulled away. "Fuse the bond with our blood and this kiss." she said.

Dean pulled up at his and his wife's house it had been two year since him and Amber had said the spell and they had moved on. Dean had a wife and kids he'd ran into an old friend that he'd saved from a demon and they were now married. Amber had a fiancé and a son and daughter she'd never found out who the father of her son had been though. She didn't remember any of that part of her life and she didn't know why.

"Hey, daddy's home." Cassie said when Dean came in the house.

"Yeah, I'm home, home for good." he said hugging her before he kissed her. "The demon's dead." he told her with a smile.

"I knew you'd get it." she told him.

"Guess you were right." he said with a smile. "I'm home for good."

"I'll get the door you get them upstairs for a bath." Cassie told him kissing him before he left with their three kids going upstairs for a bath.

"Hi, I'm with a local private investigator and I was wondering if you're husband was here?"

"Why?" Cassie asked

"My client is looking for her son's father and we found him we think. Just want make sure." the guy told her.

"Give me a minute and wait here." Cassie said shutting the door and locking it just in case. "Dean, there's this guy down stairs said he thinks you're his clients son's father." she said

"What, I haven't been with anybody since I came after you." Dean told her. "And I can't remember the anything before running into you."

"I think you might have a kid." she said. "I know that you don't remember, Dean. You didn't remember us breaking up the first time you didn't even remember how you got to your sister's in Harvard." she told him. "But maybe this is a clue." she told him.

"Okay, I'll go find out." he said kissing her.

"This is not my child's father." Dean heard through the door and he could swear it was his sister. "I fucking told you that he is not the father of my son. He's my fucking brother." Amber yelled.

"I'm sorry, but this proves other wise." the man told her.

Dean opened the front door. "So, why are you here and why are you screaming that I'm not your kids father?" Dean asked

"This asshole is the one I asked to help me find Mick's dad. The fucker 

brought me here. If I wanted a person to find my brother I could have called my dad for that." she said. "It took you six weeks in what he could done it in a day." Amber said. "Dean take him before he gets hurt." she said handing her son over to her brother. "You give me that folder and get lost." she said.

Dean let Amber in and told Mick to go and play. "What's wrong?" he asked her

"I just wish I could find his dad. I wish that I could get my memory back and I wish I could get yours back for you." she told him. "I wish I knew why my son looks so much like you and me and I wish I could get somebody that actually could help." she said. "I can't find his dad." she said before she started crying.

"Hey, don't cry." Dean said.

"Why, I got a fiancé that things I'm messed up in the head and he swears that my son isn't mine that he couldn't be mine if he looks like you and I can't stop trying to figure this out."

Cassie came down stairs finding Dean still hugging his sister. "Hey, when you get here?"

"The detective dude he brought me here. Said that Mick's dad lived here, the only person that lives here is Dean and he's not his dad cause that would be so wrong." Amber said. "I don't love him that way."

"The only person that would know completely isn't here." Dean said. "I want my memory back and I want every damn person looking at me like I'm some sick-o when they see Mick and I say he's not mine."

Cassie had a friend that knew somebody that practiced witch craft, but she'd never mentioned in before now. "Maybe my friend can help you out. She has a friend that practices witch craft so maybe you two should go see her. The demons dead and I want to move on away from this and you two want your memory back." she said.

"Okay." they said.

Dean couldn't believe where he was. He knew the person that he was looking at she was a friend, but she didn't practice witch craft she was a psychic. "Okay, we want to get our memory back." Amber said.

"Yeah." Dean added. "So can you help us?" he asked

Missouri Mosley was setting across from two of John Winchester's children, but what she was feeling didn't make since. "You two do any magic in the last year?" she asked

"We don't remember most things tied to each other in the last two years." Amber told her.

"One or both of you were doing magic." she told them



"She's the witch." Dean said "Or was."

"Fuck you, okay you don't remember shit." Amber said. "Plus she said both of us."

"Hey, mom is the one that said you were the witch and not with a B either." Dean told her.

Amber slapped him hard. "Shut up." she said

"You two don't act like siblings you act like an old married couple." Missouri said.

"I got a wife and three kids that I love I don't do my sister." he said

"I got a son and a fiancé." Amber said.

"Okay." she told them getting up she took Amber's hand and in two seconds she knew everything that they had done and the spell that they'd done to cover it up.

"That bad?" Dean asked. "Some demon in pregnant her?"

"Some doors should not be opened again." Missouri told them.

"But I want to know, why Mick looks like him." Amber said.

"You and him cast a spell that made you both lose your memories of a certain time and around that time you became pregnant." she said. It wasn't a lie, but she couldn't tell them the truth and she wouldn't.

"Missouri I got to know, tell me if you have to and not him. I just want the father of my child to know about him." Amber said. "He deserves his dad in his life." she said.

"Please, Missouri just tell us. Can't be that bad." Dean said

"Some doors need to stay closed for certain reasons you two are happy with the lives you have now and Dean helps you with Mick sometimes. Your son has love he doesn't need his dad he has his uncles that love him and your family loves him too." Missouri said.

"Okay." Amber said. "Will we ever get our memory back?" She asked

"I don't know."

"Thanks, tell me this is his dad alive?" She asked

"Yes." Missouri said letting her vision go to Dean for some reason.

"What?" Dean asked

"Nothing." she said

Dean was sitting in the car waiting on Amber she got in the car and started crying. "What's wrong?" he asked

"I finally convinced her to tell me. Dean we're so fucked it isn't funny." Amber told him. "Your Mick's dad." she said.

"What the hell you talking about?" he asked her

"Apparently few years ago we were screwing each other we did the spell so 

we could move on and that's why we forgot. It was too horrible to remember." she said. "I can't take this. I can't tell my son that his dad is his uncle. It's so disgusting I want to puke." she said

"You being sick I fucked my sister, we don't say shit about this." he told her. "Swear on my bed that you want say anything. Amber swear you want say anything." Dean said and instead her saying anything she kissed him and everything came back to both them. "Stay off me." he said "You swear to me that this will never happen again. I'm happy with Cassie and our kids."

"I swear." Amber said. "I want say anything. I'll take it to my grave." she said

Dean and Amber never talked about it and they never told anybody what they had done. Dean and Cassie had two more kids and Amber had two more kids with her husband after they got married. Sam and Jess had four kids two girls two boys. Mary and John never remembered what had happened between there oldest son and daughter. Nobody in the family ever found out. And when Mick started asking questions about his dad they told him the only real dad he needed was his uncles. Dean never said anything but he always was there for him. Cassie and him were happy together and he didn't want to screw that up.

THE END.


End file.
